Pendosa
by SilentJS
Summary: Momo tak pernah membayangkan kehidupan pernikahan dengan Katsuki Bakugou akan seperti ini. Memberikan rasa sakit yang akan meninggalkan bekas yang tertanam dalam hati. Hingga Shouto Todoroki datang, memberikan penawar dari segala rasa sakit yang ia alami dalam bentuk dosa yang dirindukan. Semua orang menganggapnya pendosa, tapi tak bisakah ia bahagia walau sekejap saja?
1. Chapter 1

Kedua iris gelap menekuri meja kaca dengan ukiran permata. Meja mewah dengan ukiran indah tentu lebih menarik ketimbang mengakrabkan diri dengan orang di hadapannya. Memang sangat tidak seperti dirinya yang terkenal ramah dan senang menolong sesama. Mungkin saat ini ia bahkan tidak peduli kesan orang lain terhadap dirinya.

"Momo, senyum." Bisik wanita paruh baya di sampingnya sambil menyenggol lengan.

Momo menghela napas, ia mendongak dan mengulas senyum. Ia memperhatikan kedua sosok orang tua di hadapannya. Sang Ayah bersurai coklat dan sang Ibu bersurai pirang, warna surai yang sama dengan anaknya. Ya, seperti yang mungkin kalian duga. Momo terlibat dalam perjodohan dengan anak dari pengusaha yang akan melebarkan sayapnya dengan menggandeng perusahaan ayahnya. Klise memang, banyak yang berkata bahwa perjodohan tidak mungkin lagi terjadi di abad 21 tapi hal ini memang sangat mungkin terjadi. Harta, kekuasaan, jabatan menjadi taruhan di dalamnya. Kini ia menjadi satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah acara ini akan berjalan mulus, namun ajaran untuk mematuhi orang tua masih mendarah daging.

"Ah, itu anak kami. Sini!" seru wanita paruh baya bersurai pirang itu. Momo ikut menoleh dan memandang pria bertubuh jangkung dengan surai berantakan berbalut tuksedo hitam yang menonjolkan warna kulitnya.

Momo memperhatikan wajah pria itu. Wajah pria yang sama sekali jauh dari kata ramah. Entah mengapa, Momo bisa membayangkan masa depan perjodohan ini. Meski begitu, pria itu masih punya etika untuk menghormati orang tua Momo meski raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan yang teramat sangat.

"Katsuki, ini Momo. Momo, ini Katsuki." Ujar Mitsuki, nama wanita paruh baya bersurai pirang itu, mengenalkan anaknya kepada Momo.

Mau tidak mau, Momo tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan. "Yaoyorozu Momo, senang bertemu denganmu, Katsuki."

Pria itu hanya menatap tangan Momo yang terjulur. Hingga sang Ibu mencubit pinggangnya, ia baru membalas uluran tangan itu. Setelahnya ia lalu duduk dan memperhatikan wanita di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Momo yang merasakan dirinya ditatap begitu lekat memutuskan untuk mengabaikan dan ikut dalam sandiwara untuk mempersatukan dua keluarga dalam kepentingan harta.

"Ah, Katsuki, bagaimana jika kau mengajak Momo jalan-jalan?"

.

.

.

**Pendosa**

**Boku no Hero Academia **** Kohei Horikoshi**

**BakuMomoTodo**

**M**

.

.

.

"Hebat sekali aktingmu hingga mengelabuhi orang tuaku." Celetuk Katsuki. Momo yang mendengarnya mengangkat kepala. Sejak mereka keluar dari ruangan dan memutuskan berjalan-jalan tidak satu pun perkataan keluar dari pria itu dan kini sekalinya bicara pria itu mengatakan hal tidak jelas.

Momo menghentikan langkah. "Apa maksudmu?"

Katsuki mendengus. "Tidak usah berpura-pura, Tuan Puteri. Aku tahu kau tidak suka keluargaku."

Momo menyilangkan dada. "Apa maksudmu mengatakan ini semua? Kau kira dengan membongkar diriku perjodohan ini akan dibatalkan?"

Katsuki menyeringai senang. "Senang rasanya kau cukup pintar. Tapi tidak lebih pintar dariku."

Momo mengernyit. Ia tidak memahami intensi dari pria bersurai pirang dengan berkali-kali mengonfrontasi dirinya. Menatap Katsuki merupakan pilihan terakhir. Menunggu pria itu untuk bicara.

Dengan wajah sengak yang tidak disembunyikan, Katsuki menantang Momo. "Aku ingin kau membatalkan pernikahan ini. Bilang pada semua orang bahwa kau tidak suka dengan keluargaku."

Momo membelalak. "Apa kau gila?! Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan hal tidak sesuai fakta?!"

Katsuki mendekat. "Bukankah memang seperti itu? Kau tidak menyukai keluargaku."

"Dibanding dengan tidak menyukai keluargamu, aku lebih tidak menyukaimu." Momo menunjuk dada bidang Katsuki, seolah menekankan seluruh ucapannya. "Camkan itu." Momo beranjak pergi meninggalkan halaman ketika tangannya ditarik hingga membentur dada bidang pria itu.

Aroma _musk_ dan rokok merebak ke indra penciuman wanita bersurai gelap. Aroma yang mengikat dan menenggelamkan jiwanya. Ia seolah terjerat dan terpikat dalam aroma memabukkan pria itu. Rasa sakit akibat bertabrakan dengan tubuh keras pria itu masih terasa walaupun kini fokusnya teralih oleh aroma tubuh pria itu. Momo mencengkeram kemeja pria itu, berusaha meraih pijakan untuk terbebas dari kurungan. Namun pria itu malah mengeratkan rengkuhan keduanya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana panas tubuh pria itu terasa. Tubuh mereka saling melekat satu sama lain, hanya terpisah oleh garmen tipis yang mereka kenakan.

Momo mendongak, wajahnya memerah. Tak tahan dengan sensasi panas tubuh yang ia rasakan. Ia menatap iris kelabu pria itu yang tak terbaca. Kedua iris gelapnya menatap tajam pria itu. "Lepaskan, Katsuki."

Momo berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan erat Katsuki. Semakin ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, semakin kuat pria itu menjerat. Dengan bisikan berat nan dalam, pria itu berbisik. "Kau akan menyesalinya, Nona."

.

.

.

Momo memerhatikan refleksi tubuhnya. Ia tampak tidak percaya jika wanita yang berada di cermin adalah dirinya. Wanita di hadapannya adalah wanita yang sempurna. Balutan gaun pernikahan yang mengekspos punggung tanpa lengan. Surai kehitamannya disanggul dengan menyisakan anak rambut yang membingkai wajah yang telah dirias dengan sangat natural. Menonjolkan sisi-sisi kecantikan yang jarang ia ditunjukkan. Mata besar nan indah, bulu mata lentik dengan alis tebal rapi serta bibir merah merona berbentuk plum.

Momo menghela napas. Meski sudah secantik itu, ia tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Benaknya terus memikirkan nasib perjodohan ini. Dan tentu saja semua pertanyaan bermuara pada kepastian akan kebahagiaan di masa depan kelak. Sanggupkah ia menjalani hai jika perjodohan ini tidak sesuai dengan harapannya?

Kekhawatiran yang jelas tidak luput dari Ochako, teman sekaligus penata rias pernikahan Momo. Ochako merasakan kebingungan yang dialami oleh Momo. Ia mendekat dengan senyum menenangkan dan usapan lembut penuh perhatian. "Tenanglah Momo. Semua pasti baik-baik saja."

Melihat Ochako yang menenangkan dirinya, membuat debaran jantung yang kian menggila mulai mereda. Perlahan ia menarik napas panjang dan mengatur napas. "Terima kasih Ochako. Kau sangat baik sekali."

"Hei, tidak usah kaku begitu. Kita teman bukan?" Ochako kembali merapikan gaun Momo dan memastikan tidak ada satu pun yang terlewat. "Momo, aku yakin bocah Bakugou itu tidak akan berpaling darimu. Lihatlah." Ochako mendorong pelan Momo ke arah cermin, memaksa pengantin itu untuk kembali melihat refleksinya.

"Kau begitu cantik dengan proporsi tubuh yang sempurna. Tidak mungkin Bakugou akan membuang wanita secantik permata ini." Ujar Ochako sambil tersenyum. Mau tidak mau Momo ikut tersenyum melihat semangat yang tak pernah padam dari temannya itu.

Terdengar ketukan singkat, pertanda acara akan segera dimulai. Ochaako mencengkeram kedua bahu Momo. "Dengar Momo. _Today is you big day_. Jangan menampilkan wajah muram di hari bahagia ini, oke?"

Momo mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Ochako. Kau sangat membantuku."

Momo keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju ruang utama. Di depan pintu, sang Ayah telah menunggu kedatangannya sedari tadi. Tampak jelas di kedua mata orang tua itu atas penampilan memukau anak semata wayangnya. "Kau yang paling cantik, Nak."

Dengan berat hati, Momo tersenyum. Setelah acara perjodohannya ini, ia tidak lagi dapat menilai ketulusan orang tuanya lagi. Entah apakah mereka melihatnya bagaikan alat tukar untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik atau sebagai piala yang dipajang di setiap acara. Kembali teringat hal tersebut membuat perutnya terasa tak karuan.

_Tenang Momo. Hari ini hari bahagiamu._

Tapi apakah ia harus bahagia di hari pernikahannya? Ia bahkan tidak mengenal perangai suaminya. Suami dengan wajah senggak dan aroma memabukkan. Ia menduga jika orang itu pastilah orang yang kasar dengan api semangat membara di setiap urat nadinya. Namun percakapan mereka tempo lalu kembali terbawa ke permukaan.

Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan pria itu?

Momo mendongak. Di altar ia melihat sosok pria jangkung dengan surai pirang yang tersisir rapi. Dari kejauhan ia tidak bisa menilai pikiran dan emosi pria itu. Hingga sampai ke altar, pria itu hanya menatap ayahnya. Tidak sedetik pun pria itu menatap dirinya. Bahkan ketika tangannya dipindahkan dari ayah dan kini digenggam oleh pria itu, sama sekali tidak ada emosi bahkan lirikan yang dilancarkan pria itu pada dirinya. Apakah ia seburuk itu?

"Yaoyorozu Momo, apakah Anda bersedia untuk menjadi istri Bakugou Katsuki dan berjanji untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan?"

Momo melirik Katsuki. Penasaran dengan ekspresi yang ditampilkan pria itu. Namun, pria itu seolah tidak ingin membuat Momo memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Pria itu hanya menatap ke depan tanpa melirik kepada Momo sedikit pun. Momo menghela napas. "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Bakugou Katsuki, apakah Anda bersedia untuk menjadi suami Yaoyorozu Momo dan berjanji untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga pada waku susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai sampai maut memisahkan?"

Katsuki berdeham. "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Kini kalian dapat mencium pasangan kalian."

Jantung Momo berdebar kencang. Ia kini menghadap ke arah Katsuki dan hanya bisa menunduk karena tidak berani melihat atau membaca ekspresi pria itu. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya mendingin. Tangan saling menggenggam untuk saling menguatkan jiwanya yang goyah. Jari panjang Katsuki tampak jelas terlihat olehnya. Perlahan jemari hangat itu menyentuh dagunya, memaksa untuk menatap kedua iris kelabu sang pria.

Tarikan di pinggang membuatnya mau tak mau harus menempel erat dengan tubuh keras pria itu. Momo menatap kedua iris pria itu. Mencari makna dan menyelami pikiran pria itu. "Bakugou..." panggil Momo tanpa sadar.

"Sekarang kau juga bernama Bakugou." Detik selanjutnya tidak pernah disangka Momo. Katsuki meraup bibirnya, membawanya dalam ciuman dalam yang memabukkan.

Bibir menghisap kedua belah bibir Momo. Menyesapi rasa manis dari lipstick dan rasa asli wanita itu. Sesekali menggigit bibir berbentuk plum itu. Momo yang tak tahan dengan serangan Bakugou mencengkeram kuat tuksedo pria itu. Tangannya gemetar, ia tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya apalagi berciuman sepanas ini di muka umum.

"Ngh~ Baku–'" desahan lolos keluar dari belahan bibir Momo. Mendengar undangan itu semakin membuat Bakugou bersemangat melancarkan serangannya. Ia meremas pinggul Momo dan melingkarkan tangan di pinggang ramping wanita itu. Seolah menegaskan jika ia ingin lebih dekat lagi.

"Ehem." Suara dehaman pembawa acara terdengar tak menyurutkan Katsuki untuk melumat habis bibir pasanganannya itu.

Berbeda dengan Katsuki yang seperti orang kesetanan, Momo sudah tidak berdaya. Meski begitu, ia masih cukup sadar bahwa ia berada di depan umum. Dan peringatan satu kali sudah cukup menyadarkan Momo. Merasakan Bakugou yang tetap tidak peduli, Momo mengambil langkah dengan menginjak kaki pria itu.

Ciuman terlepas diikuti oleh geraman tertahan. Momo yang terlampau malu untuk melihat tamu karena aksi panasnya dengan Katsuki memutuskan menyembunyikan diri di balik dada pria itu.

"Yak sepertinya pengantin kita kali ini sangat tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan malam berdua yang panjang." Komentar pembawa acara tentu membuat siulan dan kegaduhan ringan berbalut canda memenuhi ruangan. Momo yang sudah tidak tahu lagi hanya bisa menyembunyikan diri. Enggan mendongak apalagi menatap suaminya sendiri.

"_Not bad_." Komentar Katsuki. Saat itu Momo tidak tahu perjalanan panjang yang akan menantinya.

.

.

.

Momo mengikuti kemana pun Katsuki melangkah. Setelah prosesi akad nikah selesai, kini tamu undangan dapat menikmati hidangan dan berbincang dengan kolega maupun tamu yang hadir di acara pernikahan tersebut. Tidak terkecuali pengantin yang ikut menyambut tamu penting yang hadir.

Sedari tadi Momo menatap Katsuki, setelah ciuman panasnya dengan pria yang kini adalah suaminya, ia menjadi bingung mengenai pikiran pria itu. Apakah itu pertanda ia cukup cantik? Atau kah itu hanya akal-akalan yang dibuat di hadapan tamu undangan. Dan lagi, mengapa pria itu bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan begitu pintar? Bahkan sampai detik ini, ia pun masih ragu apakah ada sedikit rasa Katsuki kepada dirinya?

Pikiran Momo terhenti ketika dahinya terantuk bahu lebar Katsuki. "Aw." Ia mendongak dan saat itu ia melihat Katsuki berdiri di hadapan sosok asing bertubuh kekar dnegan kumis merah yang berbentuk seperti api yang membara yang sedang bercakap dengan Masaru Bakugou. Sebelum Momo sempat bertanya, pria bertubuh kekar yang seumuran dengan ayahnya itu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ah, kau Yaoyorozu Momo ya?" Momo tersenyum, ia dapat merasakan Katsuki menegang mendengar ucapan pria paruh baya itu. Kini marganya bukan lagi Yaoyorozu melainkan– "Ah, kau sekarang Bakugou Momo, salam kenal, Nak."

Momo menyambut uluran tangan pria itu. "Salam kenal." Genggaman tangan pria itu tampak kuat dan kokoh, membuat Momo sedikit merasakan takut atas kekuatan pria itu.

"Nak Momo, dia adalah Todoroki Enji. Dia adalah Jendral Angkatan Laut di negara kita." Jelas Masaru. Mendengar sekilas info mengenai pria bertubuh kekar tersebut membuat Momo berdecak kagum. Ia tak menyangka orang sepenting itu menghadiri acara pernikahannya ini.

Momo membungkuk sekilas, "Maaf, saya tidak mengenali Anda, Tuan Todoroki."

Enji mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, lagipula aku sudah pensiun dari jabatan itu sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku sedang menjalankan bisnis orang tuaku dengan Natsuo. Seharusnya anakku yang terakhir yang mendatangi pernikahan ini, namun ia berhalangan hadir." Jelas Enji sambil menyesap _wine_ yang disediakan.

"Ah, Katsuki, bukankah anak terakhir Enji adalah temanmu saat masih sekolah dulu?" tanya Masaru. Ia ingat jika anak terakhir Enji sebaya dengan anak tunggalnya ini.

Katsuki tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "Tch, aku tidak tahu. Orang aneh itu selalu ada di dunianya sendiri."

"Katsuki," ujar Masaru memperingatkan ucapan pria itu. Katsuki hanya mengedikkan bahu, tak peduli dengan respons Enji yang merupakan ayah dari anak yang ia cerca itu.

Enji mengangguk, setuju dengan pernyataan Katsuki. "Ya, anak itu memang sulit ditebak. Pekerjaannya saja sekarang tidak jelas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh anak itu."

Diam-diam Katsuki menyeringai. Senang pernyataannya disetujui oleh kerabat terdekat 'orang aneh' yang ia katakan. Ia membalikkan badan dan mengulurkan tangan ke Momo. "Ayo berdansa."

Momo menerima dengan senang hati uluran tangan Katsuki. Dengan sigap, kedua tangan Katsuki merangkul pinggang Momo, membuat Momo merangkul tengkuk Katsuki. Mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka, merasakan panas dan hangatnya terpaan napas satu sama lain. Momo yang lagi-lagi di hadapkan dengan situasi intim di depan umum, enggan menatap kedua mata merah Katsuki.

"Momo," panggil Katsuki pelan.

Momo tak lagi dapat mendengar keramaian di ruangan mewah tersebut, dirinya terlena oleh aroma tubuh pria itu dan bisikan Katsuki yang rendah dan berat mengacaukan pikirannya. "Hm?"

Katsuki meremas pelan pinggang Momo, Momo merasakan gelenyar aneh menjalar di perutnya. "Momo." Bisik Katsuki lebih rendah seolah ia sedang menahan sesuatu yang ingin ia ucapkan.

Momo tetap mengabaikan dan melihat sepatu mereka, ia terlalu malu untuk dapat menatap kedua iris Bakugou yang entah akan menampilkan ekspresi seperti apa. Tubuhnya terasa memanas hanya karena tatapan Bakugou yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Tatap aku, Bakugou Momo." Perintah Katsuki dengan penekanan, Momo merasakan hawa dingin menjalar dari tulang belakangnya, ia mendongak dan saat itu ia terkejut ketika menatap kedua iris semerah darah itu menatapnya penuh nafsu.

Momo terkesiap, merasakan ancaman, refleks menjauhi Katsuki namun dapat dicegah oleh pria itu. "Momo, dengarkan aku."

Momo menggigit bibir, ia merasakan sesak tak karuan, kepalanya pening dengan seluruh kedekatan ini. Karisma yang dipancarkan Katsuki bukan main-main, membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergejolak dengan darah yang mendidih. Lagi-lagi ia rasa tidak nyaman menjalari perutnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Bakugou Momo."

.

.

.

"Mmh…" suara desahan menggema di apartemen luas nan mewah. Mereka saling mencari untuk memuaskan dahaga nafsu binatang yang terpendam. Meski lebih didominasi sang pria. Pria bersurai pirang tak segan-segan melumat hingga menghabisi bibir wanita yang ia himpit di tembok. Ia tidak basa-basi, begitu memasuki apartemennya, ia langsung mengeksplorasi wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya itu.

Momo kewalahan mengimbangi isapan, lumatan, cumbuan suaminya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada pria itu. Melihat Momo yang tidak berdaya, Katsuki semakin kasar dan ganas dalam menyerang Momo. Jari-jarinya dengan cepat menurunkan resleting dan melepas gaun yang dikenakan istrinya dengan paksa.

"Katsu-ahh!" pekik Momo kala gaunnya direnggut paksa. Kini ia hanya berdiri dengan celana dalamnya. Dadanya yang besar tidak terbendung, Momo yang malu tidak berani menatap Katsuki. Katsuki merasa celananya semakin sempit. Ia semakin mengimpit Momo, membuat tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Kedua dada besar Momo dipaksa menempel erat dada bidang Katsuki yang keras dan kokoh yang masih terbalut tuksedo hitam.

Katsuki memerhatikan sosok wanita di kurungannya. Surai yang berantakan, mata yang sayu dengan wajah memerah padam, uap panas yang keluar dengan saliva yang menghiasi wajah ayu wanita itu. Katsuki tak bisa menahannya lagi. Tubuh mengilap karena keringat, bibir membengkak akibat isapan bertubi-tubi dengan wajah memerah padam. Tubuh Momo adalah tubuh yang didambakan seluruh pria dan kini tubuh wanita itu hanya miliknya seorang.

Dengan cepat, Katsuki merobek celana dalam Momo seperti merobek tisu. "Katsuki!" pekik Momo dan menahan tangan Katsuki untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Katsuki yang kesal diganggu meraih sabuk dan mengikat kedua tangan Momo erat, ia mencengkram kedua tangan itu di atas kepala wanita itu, membuat tubuh molek itu melengkung seakan haus akan sentuhannya.

Tak tinggal diam, Katsuki langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya dalam liang hangat Momo. "Nghhh ahh! Katsuki!" Suara desahan wanita itu bagai menyiram minyak dalam api, Katsuki semakin semangat melancarkan aksinya. Ia menambahkan dua jarinya dengan jempol yang memainkan klitoris wanita itu.

Momo merasakan dirinya panas dingin. Tubuhnya terasa panas oleh berbagai rangsangan yang dilancarkan suaminya, namun di sisi lain perasaannya mendingin. Ia tahu pasti mengenai malam pertama, namun bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Sentuhan Katsuki memang merangsang seluruh titik sensitifnya tapi ia tidak menginginkan hal ini.

"AHHH!" teriak Momo ketika mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tak berdaya, pemanasan ini membuatnya tak berdaya. Ia menatap Katsuki lelah, ia merasa tidak kuat untuk berdiri jika bukan karena kaki Katsuki dan rangkulan pria itu pada pinggangnya.

Wanita yang baru merasakan orgasme pertama kalinya terengah-engah, ia sibuk mengatur napasnya dan tidak menyadari pergerakan suaminya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kewanitaannya seolah disodok oleh sesuatu yang besar dan panjang. "Ahh!"

Momo melihat Katsuki sudah melakukan penetrasinya. "Katsuki aku belum–Ahh!" pekik Momo kesakitan, sekali dorongan dan Bakugou telah masuk sepenuhnya dalam diri Momo. Momo merasa kewanitaannya begitu sakit, ia tak pernah dimasuki oleh benda apa pun sebelumnya. Ia dan Katsuki juga menyadari jika terdapat darah yang kini menggenangi lantai ruang tamu apartemen Katsuki.

"Katsuki, bagaimana jika–sakiiit!" belum selesai Momo menawarkan pernyataan, Katsuki sudah memulai tusukannya. Ia menusuk Momo dengan membabi buta tanpa memedulikan rasa sakit dan tidak nyaman Momo. Pria itu hanya berpikir agar kejantanannya dapat dipuaskan seluruhnya oleh cengkeraman hangat dan lembap liang oleh surgawi.

Katsuki terus menusuk liang Momo dengan kejantanannya. Momo merasa gila, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Saat Katsuki memasukinya dengan membabi buta saat itulah ia merasa tubuhnya terbelah dan hancur. Katsuki tak mempedulikan racauannya dan terus bergerak, menambah rasa sakit dalam hati dan fisiknya. "Sebentar lagihh…" erang Katsuki saat merasa hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Ahh…" desah Katsuki saat sudah menanamkan benihnya dalam-dalam di tubuh molek Momo. Ia menatap Momo yang tampak sangat kelelahan dan tersiksa. Katsuki melepas tuksedonya tanpa melepaskan persatuan mereka.

Katsuki menggendong Momo dan membawanya ke kamar. Ia membaringkan wanita itu. "Momo, aku masih belum selesai." Dengan sigap Katsuki menekan kedua kaki Momo dan membuka paksa lebar-lebar liang wanita itu.

"Ah! Sakiiiiiit! AHH!" teriak Momo, tangannya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa membenturkan kepalanya di bantal dan kedua tangannya ia pukul ke sandaran kasur. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali seolah dihantam palu godam dan kedua tangan yang terasa putus. ia merasa seolah pisau merobek kewanitannya. Air mata bercucuran bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Ia merasa dirinya berada di neraka. Siksaan berkedok hubungan suami istri benar-benar menyiksanya.

Katsuki lagi-lagi tak memedulikan Momo. Ia kembali menusuk Momo dengan membabi buta. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah menanamkan batangnya dalam-dalam dan memuaskan Hasrat terpendam yang telah lama belum ia salurkan dalam beberapa pekan terakhir. Tubuh molek yang telah sah tak bisa ia sia-siakan begitu saja. Hasratnya harus tersalurkan dengn sempurna dan penolakan bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan saat ini.

Mulutnya tak tinggal diam, pria itu memainkan kedua dada Momo. Ia meremas kuat dada wanita itu sambil memaju-mundurkan batangnya. Teriakan dan racauan tak ia pedulikan. Satu hal yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah menuntaskan kebutuhan biologisnya.

"Sedikit–Ahhh~" Katsuki menghela napas berat, ia lagi-lagi telah mengeluarkan spermanya di rahim istrinya. Ia melepaskan batang yang selalu ia banggakan. Tanpa melihat wajah maupun keadaan teman seksnya, ia membalikkan tubuh wanita itu.

Darah yang masih lengket terpampang nyata di hadapannya namun ia tak ambil pusing. Katsuki malah semakin terangsang dengan hal tersebut. Seolah dengan adanya darah yang masih terlihat jelas seolah memberikannya tantangan.

"Katsuki, lepaskan! Lepas–AH!"

Katsuki menampar kasar pantat montok Momo. "Diam kau." Ia berbisik. "Tugasmu hanya membuka selangkanganmu padaku."

Momo terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Katsuki memikirkannya hanya sebatas pemuas napsu saja. "K-kau…"

Katsuki menatap datar Momo, seolah ekspresi hancur wanita itu tak berarti apa pun padanya. "Diam dan nikmati. Ah!" Katsuki langsung memasukkan batang kepada liang Momo.

Momo membenamkan wajah dalam-dalam. Ia meredam teriakan putus asa dan tangisan yang tak henti-henti. Saat ini ia merasa hatinya tersobek-tersobek, tercerai-berai. Ia merasa dirinya dihujam oleh ribuan jarum yang panas. Membuat dirinya terasa pedih. Hatinya begitu sakit ingga ia merasa ia bisa mati saat ini. Ia benar-benar tersiksa secara lahir maupun batin.

Tubuhnya telah dilukai dan dinodai, hatinya telah diremukkan dan dihancurkan. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari dirinya. Yaoyorozu Momo atau Bakugou Momo telah menghilang jiwanya dari dunia ini. Momo sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa sakit dan kewarasannya. Pandangan mulai memburam sebelum akhirnya semuanya gelap.

Kini tidak ada lagi wanita dengan senyum tulus, mata berbinar, dan hati yang lembut. Tak ada lagi sosok wanita penuh semangat dengan jiwa kepemimpinan namun tak menghilangkan sifat penyayang. Sosok itu telah menghilang. Yaoyorozu Momo telah pergi.

.

.

.

Katsuki menghela napas. Ia tidak pernah merasa lebih fit daripada hari ini. Ia melepas tautannya dengan Momo. Ia menatap wanita yang kini terbujur diam seolah tak bernyawa. "Pingsan, eh?"

Katsuki mengambil bungkus rokok di nakas dan berjalan menuju balkon tanpa memedulikan keadaannya yang tanpa busana. Ia mengisap rokoknya perlahan sambil mengamati pemandangan kota yang masih sibuk meski bulan telah bersinar terang. Tatapannya menatp sekilas cincin yang melekat di jemarinya.

Pernikahan

Hal yang tak bisa kamu pikirkan ketika mengetahui riwayat hidup Bakugou Katsuki yang hidup dalam kebebasan abadi. Ia pun tak bisa menyangkal jika hidupnya bertentangan dengan misi keluarganya yang terobsesi untuk menguasai Jepang dengan kekayaan yang melimpah. Dan lagi-lagi alasan klise dengan menjodohkan anak dari kedua perusahaan besar akan menguatkan ekonomi masing-masing pihak.

Ia tahu jika ayahnya pasti merasa telah memenangkan perlombaan dengan mengikatnya dalam pernikahan. Namun, segala hal tidak akan berjalan sesuai kehendak ayahnya. Ia akan pastikan hal itu terjadi.

Katsuki berjalan kembali ke kamar, ia melepas ikatan sabuk di kedua pergelangan tangan Momo. Tak ia pedulikan guratan merah di sana. Saat ini keinginannya hanya satu. Menggagalkan rencana ayahnya dengan merusak sosok yang dipilihkan orang tuanya.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Momo terbangun oleh suara kicauan burung. Matanya mengejap, memicing ketika sinar matahari menembus sela-sela tirai jendela. Ia melihat jam di atas nakas. Jam 09.30. Tak heran jika suaminya telah beranjak dari tempat tidur. Perlahan Momo bangkit dari tidur, bersandar pada kasur. Kepalanya terasa pening sekali dengan nyeri di beberpa bagian tubuh terutama daerah sensitifnya. Sesekali ia mendesis ketika daerah intimnya menggesek kain.

Merasakan sakit fisik, membuatnya teringat akan peristiwa tadi malam. Peristiwa yang membuat hatinya nyeri. Entah berapa lama ia menangis dan meraung pada malam itu hingga tubuhnya kehabisan tenaga. Mata yang bengkak, kerongkongan yang kering, dan tubuh yang lebam. Mengingat peristiwa tadi malam membuatnya kembali nyeri.

Momo menghela napas sambil menatap keluar jendela. Apakah ini akan menjadi akhir hidupnya? Tersiksa dalam rumah tangganya sendiri? Apakah ini akan menjadi kisah ketika mengikuti ucapan orang tua berujung petaka? Tentu saja ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Mengenai akhir rumah tangga, jalan hidup, maupun akhir kehidupannya. Satu hal yang ia ketahui bahwa neraka sedang ia tapaki saat ini.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Momo beranjak dari kasur, berpegangan pada nakas. Ia ingin membersihkan diri. Membersihkan dari cairan lengket maupun jejak-jejak sentuhan suaminya sendiri, dan kalau ia mampu, ia ingin menghapus ingatan mengenai peristiwa tadi malam.

Baru beberapa langkah goyah, ia terjatuh. Kedua kaki tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya. Kini ia tampak benar-benar menyedihkan. Sosok hebat Yaoyorozu Momo kini telah hancur. Sosok tegas namun penyayang, sosok independen dan bersinar, sosok luar biasa yang inspiratif, sosok-sosok itu telah menghilang ketika jiwanya dikoyak begitu dalam, begitu brutal hingga menyisakan luka yang menganga. Momo menangis. Ia tidak pernah merasakan dirinya sehancur ini. Serusak ini. Sehina ini.

Momo menangis. Entah untuk meratapi nasib yang memburuk, maupun meratapi diri yang kehilangan jiwa. Momo menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, terisak-isak, hingga udara seolah tidak memasuki tubuhnya. Menciptakan dorongan di kerongkongan. Momo memuntahkan segala isi perutnya. Ia memuntahkan segalanya. Berharap dengan mengeluarkan segalanya, beban di tubuhnya terangkat. berharap dengan mengeluarkan segalanya, kenangan buruk akan menghilang. Berharap dengan mengeluarkan segalanya, ia akan kembali. Kembali menjadi sosok Yaoyorozu Momo yang bersinar. Menjadi sosok mandiri yang menginpirasi teman-temannya. Namun ia tahu. Lebih dari segalanya ia tahu. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi Yaoyorozu Momo.

Karena kini dirinya telah menyandang marga dari sosok yang merampas segalanya.

.

.

.

**Pendosa © SilentJS**

**Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**

**BakuMomoTodo**

**M**

.

.

.

Momo terbangun. Kepalanya terasa pening bagai dihantam palu godam. Ia mencium bau amis dan rambutnya terasa lengket. Tersadar bahwa ia pingsan sesaat ia menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Lantai batu marmer yang tidak memberikan kehangatan kepada kulitnya yang telanjang. Terdapat genangan muntahan yang ia keluarkan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 13.00. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia berbaring di lantai yang dingin dengan muntahan di sekitarnya.

Momo mencoba bangkit. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini tampak lebih buruk lagi. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia kumpulkan walau dalam perut kosong, Momo berhasil berdiri dengan berpegangan pada tembok. Perlahan ia mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak lima meter dari tempatnya terjatuh. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Momo menyalakan _shower_. Membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan air. Membiarkan air membersihkan segala kotoran yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Momo menatap hampa dinding kamar mandi. Ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menangis. Perlahan ia mengambil sabun dan menggososk tubuhnya perlahan. Terbayang bagaimana Katsuki menyentuh tubuhnya. Mencengkram lengan dan meremas dadanya. Bayang-bayang itu tak kunjung hilang. Momo memejamkan mata, menggosok keras lengan dengan sabun.

"_Momo."_

"Tidak…" gumam Momo pelan. Ia semakin menambah tempo gosokannya. Berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang Katsuki dalam benaknya. "Tidak."

"_Diam kau."_

Momo menggeleng kencang, cengkraman pada sabun mulai berkurang, kedua tangan bergetar. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Air hangat yang membasahi tubuh tidak memberi kehangatan sama sekali. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Bukan karena suhu udara, namun lebih jauh lagi. Ketakutan dan penderitaan yang ia rasakan terlampau menyakitkan seolah seluruh ruangan membekukan tubuhnya.

"_Tugasmu hanya membuka selangkanganmu padaku."_

Momo melempar sabun kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Pergi!" Momo yang tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya, melemas. Ia terjatuh di lantai kamar mandi. Momo duduk meringkuk dan memeluk kedua kakinya erat-erat. Bibirnya bergetar tak kalah hebat dengan tubuhnya saat ini.

"Tidak… tidak… tidak…"

.

.

.

Masaru membalikkan halaman koran. Kedua irisnya melirik Katsuki yang sibuk membaca laporan. "Katsuki, bagaimana kabar Momo? Mengapa kau masuk di cuti bulan madumu?"

Katsuki mengernyitkan dahi. Seolah perkataan ayahnya begitu mengganggu. Sudah cukup ia dipusingkan oleh laporan perusahaan yang menumpuk, kini ia disibukkan untuk mengurus wanita jalang itu? "Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak boleh datang saat cuti?"

Masaru menghela napas. Temperamen anaknya memang begitu melelahkan untuk ditangani. Entah karena didikannya yang lembut atau didikan ibunya yang kasar, Katsuki menjadi orang yang kerap emosi. "Bukankah seharusnya kau menghabiskan waktu dengan istrimu? Dan bagaimana bulan madu ke Paris yang ada dalam rencanamu?"

Katsuki berdecak. "Berisik, Yah." Katsuki mendengus sambil melempar laporan ke atas meja. Tubuhnya bersandar pada kursi dan melonggarkan dasi. Mendengar pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ayahnya terasa begitu mencekik. "Lagipula wanita itu lemah. Ia tidak kuat untuk pergi jauh."

"Ah, benarkah?" Masaru kembali berpikir. "Ah, bagaimana jika kalian bulan madu di Okinawa? Eropa mungkin terlalu jauh."

Lagi-lagi pembicaraan ini. Sudah berulang kali dialihkan tetap saja ide untuk bulan madu selalu disarankan. Rasa gerah menyelubungi Katsuki. Frustrasi pembicaraan mengenai rumah tangganya tak kunjung usai. "Sudahlah, Yah. Berhenti membahasnya." Katsuki mengambil dokumen. Berhasrat untuk segera meninggalkan ayahnya. "Aku pergi."

"Katsuki." Panggilan Masaru menghentikan langkah jangkung pria berusia 29 tahun itu. Katsuki yang suasana hatinya memburu hanya menatap sengit ayahnya. "Untuk saat ini jangan beritahu Momo terkait perusahaannya. Mungkin setelah cutimu selesai, kau bisa memberitahukannya baik-baik."

Katsuki mendengus. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku pergi."

.

.

.

Momo membersihkan kamar. Hatinya seperti diremas kuat ketika melihat bercak darah di seprei. Seolah menegaskan bahwa yang dialaminya bukanlah mimpi buruk. Semakin meyakinkan Momo bahwa dirinya sudah bukan lagi Yaoyorozu melainkan Bakugou. Ia adalah istri sah dari Katsuki. Ya, dari monster itu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat dirinya mual. Momo menggeleng, mengenyahkan pemikira negatif. Ia harus segera membereskan kerusuhan tadi malam.

Meski tubuhnya terasa patah dan selangkangan terasa nyeri untuk beraktivitas, namun ia memaksakan diri untuk membersihkan kekacauan tadi malam dan pagi ini. Setidaknya dengan melakukan aktivitas dapat menenangkan jiwanya yang bergejolak. Setelah mengganti seprei dan membuka jendela, Momo mengepel lantai dan memberikan pewangi ruangan. Setidaknya hawa ruangan tidak terasa sesak kembali.

Tepat saat selesai membersihkan lantai, perut Momo berbunyi. Sepanjang hari ia tidak makan, bahkan ia mengosongkan perutnya saat pagi hari. Ia mencari makanan di kulkas dan hanya menemukan sepotong roti. Tidak ada apa pun di dalam kulkas itu. Minuman bahkan bahan makanan. Di kabinet bahkan tidak ada makanan satu pun. Hanya terisi peralatan makan dan alat memasak.

Momo mengunyah roti yang ia temukan saat ia melihat jam dinding bahwa waktu mendekati pukul 7 malam. Itu berarti Katsuki akan segera pulang. Terlepas dari penyiksaan yang dilakukan pria itu semalam, pria itu tetaplah suaminya dan ia tetaplah istri yang harus menyediakan kebutuhan pokok pria itu. Momo kembali memasuki kamar, mengenakan mantel dan mengambil dompetnya kemudian bergegas pergi ke supermarket.

Roti yang ia makan setidaknya memberikan tenaga untuk berbelanja. Walau setiap langkah yang diambil terasa berat dan menyakitkan, ia tetap berjalan. Setidaknya memberikan arti bahwa ia masih hidup dan harus tetap hidup apa pun yang terjadi.

Beberapa bahan makanan ia ambil seperti telur dan beberapa penyedap rasa. Daging, roti, dan beberapa sayuran. Tak lupa ia membeli beras. Sepertinya menu hari ini _yakiniku_ dengan sup _miso_. Setelah urusannya selesai, Momo membayar di kasir. Ia tak menyadari jika ia membeli cukup banyak barang hingga dua kantong plastik penuh.

Momo yang tidak melihat jalan dengan benar tidak melihat kedatangan seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan. "Aw." Momo terjatuh. Ia segera merapikan barang-barangnya.

Orang itu ikut membantu Momo. "Maaf."

Momo menggelengkan kepala kemudian membungkuk beberapa kali. "Aku minta maaf tidak memerhatikan saat berjalan. Terima kasih."

Momo segera bergegas pulang. Waktunya terlalu banyak terbuang. Jika Katsuki sampai sebelum ia pulang, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bagaimanapun ia ingin menjalankan perannya dengan baik meskipun tidak ada alasan yang mengharuskannya dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Walau tindakannya tampak sia-sia, hanya itulah pegangan untuk membuatnya tetap berdiri.

.

.

.

Momo menciduk kuah miso. Menuangkan sedikit pada telapak tangan kemudian menyesapnya. Tidak buruk. Rasanya pas, sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu ditambahkan lagi. Momo mematikan kompor kemudian meletakkan hidangan satu per satu dan menatanya di atas meja.

**Pip pip**

Suara alarm penanak nasi berbunyi. Momo segera memastikan nasi telah matang dan dalam keadaan hangat. Uap nasi yang mengepul tampak menggugah selera. Ah, sepertinya ia juga ikut lapar karena sedari tadi ia hanya menyantap roti sebagai pengisi energi.

Bunyi orang memasukkan kata sandi terdengar. Momo berbalik. irisnya melebar ketika melihat sosok jangkung bersurai pirang memasuki _genkan_. Jantung Momo bertalu-talu, perasaan takut membuat sekujur tubuhnya dingin dan kaku. Momo mencengkram sendok sayur. Tenanglah Momo, kau pasti bisa. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini.

Momo menarik napas dalam dan menatap Bakugou dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Selamat datang, apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Katsuki mencerna dapur dan ruang makan. Kedua iris darahnya mengamati apron yang dikenakan Momo dan hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja. Hidangan lengkap khas masakan rumahan. Tanpa sadar dahinya mengerut. Wanita ini memasak? "Kau memasak?"

Momo menenangkan jantungnya yang menggila. Dapat ia rasakan tangannya bergetar diikuti dengan bibirnya yang terasa dingin akibat gugup yang tak tertahankan. Momo menggigit bibir kemudian berbalik dan menaruh sendok sayur. "Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

Momo membuka kabinet, hendak mengeluarkan peralatan makan. Namun ia tersentak saat sepasang tangan mengurung dirinya. Aroma _musk _dan rokok begitu mendominasi indra penciumannya. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang memancar dari punggungnya. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Tak mampu bergerak barang sedikitpun. Napas hangat pria itu begitu terasa di tengkuknya. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

Ia harus bicara. Apa pun itu. Ia harus memecahkan suasana yang mencekam ini. Ia tak ingin lagi dicengkram dalam hawa dingin seperti ini. "K-Katsuki?"

Momo terkesiap ketika wajahnya ditarik paksa. Menatap kedua iris darah yang menyala-nyala. Tatapan yang begitu sengit membuat Momo merasa seperti jatuh ke dalam jurang. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa diselamatkan. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memasak?" suara bariton dan parau membuat sekujur tubuuh Momo bergetar karena takut. Lagi-lagi suasana ini, perasaan ini, sensasi ini. Ia merasakan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan ditarik menuju neraka.

Momo menggigit bibir. Ia harus bertahan. Ia tidak boleh kalah di sini. Perlahan Momo berbalik dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat, ia mendorong dada Katsuki, berusaha memberi ruang di antara keduanya. "D-duduklah, k-kita harus makan."

"Ah!" Momo meringis saat Katsuki memaksa kedua tangan Momo berada di atas _counter_. Apa ini? apa yang akan pria itu lakukan padanya sekarang?! Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Momo tidak dapat merasakan pijakannya lagi. Ia tidak bisa melihat bahkan membaca ekspresi Katsuki lagi. Tubuhnya di dorong hingga menempel pada _counter. _Panik mulai menyusupi jiwa. Ketidaktahuan atas tindakan Katsuki membuat dirinya merasa terancam dalam bahaya. "Katsuki, lepaskan!"

Bakugou berbisik. Bibirnya menempel erat pada telinga Momo. Memastikan wanita itu mendengar dengan baik-baik ucapannya. Momo bergidik ngeri. Embusan napas Katsuki begitu panas seolah membakar tubuhnya. Momo merasakan ketakutan itu kembali. Lagi-lagi ia terjatuh dalam gairahnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau hanyalah pemuas nafsu. Berhenti melakukan hal semacam ini."

**Deg**

Momo terbelalak, tak percaya dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Katsuki. Apa? Pemuas nafsu? Apakah sehina itu dirinya di mata Bakugou? Apakah serendah itu dirinya di mata Katsuki? Apakah keberadaannya memang begitu tidak berarti? Apakah itu yang dirasakan keluarga Yaoyorozu ketika menukarkannya dengan harta kekayaan? Apakah itu yang dipandang oleh Katsuki dan dunia ini?

Jiwa Momo terguncang. Ucapan Bakugou begitu mengiris-ngiris hatinya. Perlahan mengikis ego dan harga dirinya. Merebut kebebasan dan jiwa dalam dirinya. Perasaan ini. tak pernah ia sangka. Tak pernah ia alami. Perasaan mencekik ini. Begitu menyiksa.

Momo bangkit dan menampar Katsuki keras. Air mata menggenang di kedua pipi. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Walau sentuhan dan napas Katsuki begitu merangsanganya, harga dirinya sebagai wanita menolak. Ia sebagai manusia merasa begitu direndahkan. Ini yang terakhir. Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara untuk memungut jiwanya kembali. "Mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu?! Aku itu istrimu! Mengapa kau memandangku rendah seperti itu?!"

Katsuki menatap datar Momo, irisnya menggelap. Apa yang wanita ini katakan? Istri? Bahkan wanita sehebat apa pun tidak bisa menjadi istri. Baginya wanita hanya objek pemuas nafsu. Penjilat-penjilat itu hanya menginginkan uang dan kenikmatan yang ada dalam penisnya ini. mereka semua haus akan seks brutal yang kerap ia lakukan. Baginya, Momo bukanlah wanita yang berbeda.

"Kau sangat berani." Bakugou kembali membalikkan badan Momo dan menekan tubuh wanita itu. Dasinya ia lepas. Mengikat kencang pergelangan tangan wanita itu dan menahannya dengan satu tangan di atas _counter_.

Momo terus meronta. Berusaha melepaskan diri, membuat kesabaran Bakugou kian menipis. Dengan tangannya yang kasar ia robek pakaian Momo. Seolah pakaian itu seperti kertas yang mudah dicabik-cabik. Momo terus meronta-ronta dengan air mata yang membasahi _counter_. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

Katsuki merobek celana dalam Momo bagaikan tisu. Kewanitaan Momo tampak jelas di bawah lampu dapur. Walau ia belum menyentuhnya, kewanitaan itu tampak sedikit basah. Katsuki menyeringai. Lihat bagaimana wanita ini tidak berbeda dengan wanita lain. Pada akhirnya hanya menginginkan kepuasan duniawi semata. "Kau hanyalah wanita yang dipilihkan oleh ayahku."

Momo menangis. Ia meronta-ronta hingga berteriak memohon pertolongan. Mencari siapapun yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari jurang ini. siapapun. Momo terus berteriak hingga ia tak mampu mengenali suaranya lagi. Berteriak, berkelit, memberontak. Apapun ia lakukan. Mencakar _counter_, berusaha berbalik menatap Katsuki agar bisa mendorong pria itu. Namun pria itu begitu kuat dan menahan segala gerakannya. "Lepaskan! Katsuki!"

"Kau hanyalah pelacur." Katsuki melepas sabuk dan menurunkan celana serta boksernya dengan buru-buru. Kejantanannya sudah menegang sejak wanita itu menamparnya. Katsuki mulai melakukan penetrasi ke lubang kewanitaan Momo yang memerah.

"AHHH! SAKIT!" tubuh Momo seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Ia merasakan nyeri, panas, dan perih yang tak tertahankan di daerah kewanitaannya. Ia merasa seolah kewanitaannya hancur. Terasa pedih ketika pria itu tetap bergerak. Seolah tidak memedulikan rasa sakit dan deritanya.

"Ah…" desah Katsuki. Berbeda dengan kemarin. Vagina Momo terasa begitu ketat. Mencengkramnya kuat seolah tidak membiarkannya pergi dari lubang duniawi itu. Katsuki menghentak sekuat tenaga. Berusaha mendapat cengkraman dan pijatan lebih dari vagina jalang itu.

"Ahh! Ahh! K-AKH!" tubuh Momo bergerak liar. Sensasi sakit luar biasa begitu tidak tertahankan hingga ia membenturkan kepala berkali-kali ke _counter_ dan kuku-kukunya menusuk dalam hingga menggores telapak tangannya. Perlahan darah tak hanya mengalir di vaginanya, namun juga di pergelangan tangannya.

Momo tak pernah merasa sehina ini. ia merasa begitu kotor dan busuk. Harga dirinya sebagai wanita direndahkan di batas hingga ia tidak bisa lagi dicari perbedaan antara dirinya dan sampah. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Tidak hanya fisik namun juga batin. Jiwanya terkoyak seperti dicabik-cabik hewan buas. Seolah tidak meninggalkan sisa apa pun dalam dirinya. Hatinya begitu hancur. Merasakan Katsuki menganggap dan memandangnya begitu hina. Merasakan tidak ada lagi siapa pun di sisinya. Merasakan tidak ada siapa pun di pihaknya yang akan menolongnya dari jurang yang begitu dalam ini.

Momo menatap keran dengan pandangan kosong. Air mata terus mengalir dan membanjiri _counter_. Tubuhnya terus berguncang seiring dengan irama penetrasi Katsuki yang brutal. Mulutnya terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang mengundang iman, memantik nafsu, dan mengobarkan gairah pria tak bermoral itu. Ia tak pernah merasa sekosong ini. Tubuhnya seperti wadah tanpa jiwa. Tidak ada yang tersisa.

Pria itu mulai membalikkan tubuhnya. Tangan yang terasa hangat itu menyentuhnya. Menarik, memeras, dan memilin payudara dan putingnya. Memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan di daerah sensitif yang mengundang suara-suara indah yang seolah membakar gairah. Momo bisa melihat ekspresi pria itu. Pria itu begitu tampan dengan peluh yang membasahi dahi dan pakaian yang menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Menampakkan otot-otot atletis yang menggoda untuk disentuh.

Sayang seribu sayang. Momo tidak melihat ada keindahan dalam diri pria yang masih sibuk memaju-mundurkan batang, mencengkram pinggulnya, bahkan mengulum payudaranya. Menyedotnya keras seolah berharap ada air susu yang keluar untuk menuntaskan dahaga. Momo tidak menemukan pemandangan di hadapannya begitu menarik atau bahkan cukup untuk dinikmati.

Bahkan ketika kedua tangannya dipaksa dikalungkan pada leher kuat pria itu. Atau ketika kakinya di buka lebar dan ditumpangkan di kedua pundak yang lebar dan kuat itu. Momo tidak merasa senang. Entah sudah berapa kali pria itu menghujam titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka orgasme. Tidak mengisi kenikmatan dalam relung hatinya.

Hal yang Momo rasakan saat ini berbeda. Bukanlah perasaan nikmat dan senang karena melakukan seks dengan pasangan kekasih. Bukan. Bukan itu. Momo merasa dirinya begitu hina. Sebanyak apa pun Katsuki mengatainya jalang, pelacur, dan sapaan tidak manusiawi dan kasar lainnya. Sebanyak apa pun ucapan itu menusuk hati dan menembus jiwanya. Momo tidak bisa terbebas dari lingkaran setan ini. darahnya mendidih, tubuhnya memanas. Bahkan ketika jiwa dan hatinya berpadu dengan logika berusaha menolak pria yang memperkosanya saat ini. tubuhnya berkata lain. Tubuhnya terus mengalami orgasme setiap pria itu menyerang setiap titk sensitifnya, menandai jejak kepemilikan di sana, dan menghujam vaginanya dengan benturan, sentakan, dan hentakan kencang dari batang pria itu.

Tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak. Tubuhnya bereaksi biologis terhadap setiap rangsangan yang diberikan pria itu. Saat itulah ketika Momo merasakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar kosong. Bahkan ketika hati, jiwa, pikirannya terkoyak dan direndahkan, tubuhnya berkata lain. Tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan Katsuki. Mengidamkan dan bahkan memuaskan nafsu iblis pria itu. Saat inilah ia merasakan bahwa bahkan tubuhnya mengkhianati dirinya sendiri.

Saat itulah Momo merasakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar sendiri. Ia merasakan bahwa tidak ada siapapun bahkan dirinya yang mampu menolongnya dari jurang neraka ini. Momo memejamkan mata ketika gelombang itu kembali muncul. Irisnya terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Katsuki yang merasakan kenikmatan duniawi. Pria itu memastikan tidak ada satupun benihnya yang keluar dari kewanitaan Momo.

Perlahan tangan Momo bergerak. Mengusap pipi dan rahang tegas pria itu. Dalam sekejap kedua iris darah itu menatapnya tajam. Kali ini Momo tidak merasakan apa pun. Momo tersenyum getir. "Apakah kau menikmatinya?"

.

.

.

Katsuki menatap datar Momo yang berbaring di ranjang. Setelah seks di dapur, mereka kembali melanjutkannya di kamar. Mereka hanya bisa melakukan satu ronde sebelum akhirnya wanita itu kehilangan kesadaran. Katsuki mengambil rokok kemudian memantiknya. Ia memutuskan bertelanjang dada.

"_Apakah kau menikmatinya?"_

Apa-apaan wanita itu? Bukankah tubuhnya menginginkan kenikmatan duniawi yang ditawarkan Katsuki? Mengapa wanita itu menatapnya begitu hampa seolah tidak menikmati hubungan intim mereka? Merasakan tubuhnya segar akibat bercinta membuat Katsuki sadar bahwa wanita itu begitu nikmat. Ia yakin jika wanita itu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Katsuki melirik cincin yang berpendar di kamar gelap yang diterangi oleh sinar bulan. Cincin yang tersemat di jari Momo. Begitu berkilau dan indah. Gambaran setiap wanita ketika ingin menikah. berharap pernikahan dipenuhi kebahagiaan yang berkilauan. Katsuki mendengus. Omong kosong. Pernikahan ini omong kosong.

Ia tahu kedua orang tuanya berusaha menjinakkan dirinya agar tidak bermain dengan banyak wanita dan menyebarkan benih yang dianggap penting bagi orang tuanya kemana-mana. Padahal ia juga tahu bahwa ia selalu menggunakan pengaman dan kalaupun tidak, ia memastikan setiap wanita yang ia tiduri selalu meminum pil pencegah kehamilan.

Namun mengapa ia mengeluarkannya di dalam? Sepanjang bercinta dengan Momo tak pernah ia mengeluarkan benihnya di luar. Entahlah. Ia juga tidak tahu. Rasanya kewanitaan wanita itu begitu nikmat hingga membuatnya tidak ingin mengeluarkan batangnya barang sedetik saja. Toh kalau wanita itu hamil, itu juga yang diinginkan orang tua mereka bukan?

Pada dasarnya Katsuki tidak ingin menjalani pernikahan ini dengan baik-baik. Merusak istrinya adalah jalan untuk pembalasan dendam terhadap orang tuanya. Orang tua yang kerap mengambil mimpi dan harapannya sewaktu kecil. Orang tua yang merusak masa kecilnya tidak hanya dengan kekerasan, namun juga perselingkuhan, mabuk, dan ajaran ketat hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Ia pastikan pembalasan itu akan terjadi.

Katsuki mengambil bokser kemudian mematikan rokoknya dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Dapur tampak berantakan dengan helaian kain tersebar di lantai dan aroma seks yang tercium. Katsuki mengambil mangkok, mengisinya dengan nasi kemudian menikmati hidangan yang sudah dingin.

"Enak." Katsuki tidak menyangka wanita itu mampu memasak makanan yang enak. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak memakan masakan rumahan. Masakan yang begitu nostalgia. Mengingatkannya akan masa kecil yang bahagia sebelum semuanya direnggut oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Sialan.

Katsuki mengambil masakan Momo, membuka tong sampah dan membuang semua masakan wanita itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu mempengaruhinya. Sudah cukup ucapan membingungkan wanita itu memusingkannya. Ia tidak ingin masakan wanita itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Katsuki memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dari keringat dan cairan seks yang tersebar dimana-mana, ia kembali memasuki kamar. menatap datar wanita yang tertidur pulas. Hanya ketika tidur, wanita itu tampak polos. Jika saja wanita itu menurut dan menyerahkan tubuh kepadanya dengan sukarela, ia tidak perlu melukai wanita itu.

Tanpa sadar Katsuki mendekati Momo. Ia merangsek dan menarik tubuh telanjang Momo kepada tubuhnya yang juga telanjang. Entah karena efek kelelahan atau karena ia sempat mabuk sebelum pulang kerja. Ia mengendus aroma wanita itu. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Aroma vanilla dan bunga menjadi satu. Perlahan membawanya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf sekali lagi jika saya pemberi harapan palsu dan menunda-nunda untuk mengunggah chapter terbaru. Saya harap kalian menikmati chapter ini. Terima kasih kepada siapa pun yang mau membaca chapter ini. Saya akan sangat senang sekali. Maaf jika terdapat salah kata, sampai jumpa.**


End file.
